


[Art] Pretty in pink

by WitchyLurker



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Fanart, Feminization, Lingerie, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyLurker/pseuds/WitchyLurker
Summary: Art of Bucky kneeling with his wrists cuffed to his ankles, wearing black lace lingerie with red marks from spanking.





	[Art] Pretty in pink

**Author's Note:**

> The boys had a fun evening trying out their new restraint set ;)
> 
> Nowadays I'm most active on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Witchylurker/) but I also post on [Tumblr](https://witchylurker.tumblr.com) as well!


End file.
